


Come and Find Me

by ixazalvoh



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, just some fluffy smut, takes place right after Ryn kills the drug dealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixazalvoh/pseuds/ixazalvoh
Summary: Ryn is guilty and insecure after she kills a man in order to save Maddie. Maddie just wants to thank Ryn for saving her life.





	Come and Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I consider this to be relatively canon compliant except it changes the first time that Ben, Maddie, and Ryn were intimate to the night that Maddie went over after finding out that her mother was using once again. So any conversation about rules in the relationship regarding intimacy has already taken place.

 

> Come and find me  
>    
>  Come and find me  
>    
>  In the wild places  
>    
>  That can't be tamed

 

The silence in the room was filled with unspoken tension. Even as Maddie climbed into the bed beside Ryn and wrapped an arm around the lithe woman to hold her close the lack of noise was a heavy weight between them. There’s a shaky kind of numbness that’s spread through her limbs and the only sensation that registers now is the subtle heat of Ryn’s body. Of course in the moments that it was happening Maddie had felt terrified, even in the minutes after there was a fear that lingered in her bones while her mind had raced and she did her best pull herself together. She couldn’t exactly be a crying mess when she called to tell her father what had gone down in the motel room. Or at least some version of what had happened. It was easy to see that the Sheriff didn’t exactly trust the town’s newest tourists but whatever Ryn had said to him seemed to be enough for now. Knowing that she wouldn’t have to defend her choices to her father the same night as witnessing someone die was a small relief. 

 

“Maddie,” She hadn’t realized that her eyes were closed but when the she opens them it’s to see large ethereal blue ones staring intently at her. It had taken some getting used to at first but now the animalistic gaze that Ryn transfixed on her was comforting, one hand smoothing up the shorter woman’s back in quiet response. “Something wrong?”

 

It would feel wrong to lie. “I’ve never seen a dead body before. At least...not human.” She thinks back to the half transformed mermaid that they’d found in the woods and the handful of rescues that hadn’t made it. A small shiver runs down the length of Maddie’s spine and Ryn mimics her actions from earlier and pulls her close with ease, though she doesn’t break that observant stare that melts the Maddie’s bones. Almost instinctively she curves her body around Ryn, enjoying the way that the rise and fall of her breathing felt and allowed it to soothe her frayed nerves.

 

“In water, many die.” She begins, tilting her face into Maddie’s hand as the other gently pushes some long dark strands off of Ryn’s neck and fanning the locks behind her on the pillow. It’s the only time Ryn allows her eyes to slowly fall closed, opening again when she continues to speak. The words that the Sheriff had spoken earlier lingered with the mermaid and she decided to take the time to think a little more about what she was feeling. What she wanted to say. “Always danger, so not afraid to die.” 

 

Maddie could understand that. Ryn had showed fear of only a few things and most seemed to be regarding the welfare of her people. Or over what had happened to her sister. Full lips still thinned even as she nodded, her feelings for the other woman making it hard not to wish nature wasn’t so cold. To both appreciate Ryn’s way of life in the water and not become too protective in her desire to keep her safe was a growing challenge the more attached to the other she became. 

 

“But in the room. With bad man going to hurt Maddie--” Ryn sucked in a big breath between full lips.  Of course there had been a primal anger that rose swiftly at the sight of a man towering towards Maddie, one of two people that she was in love with, but there was also a deeper emotion that struck the mermaid and had yet to leave. As the current leader of her colony it also felt shameful. “I was...afraid.”

 

“Oh, Ryn-” She held her close and the mermaid easily melted into the embrace, her small pointed nose nudging lightly against Maddie’s collar bone as the taller female ducked her head to press a kiss on Ryn’s crown. She could feel Ryn gently breathing in her scent and the atmosphere between them seemed to shift and change.  Briefly her mind flashed back to the first time that all three of them had been together after she had found comfort in their arms after her mother relapsed. And the conversation between Ben and her that had promptly followed. Maddie gently shifted and shimmied down on the bed so as to easily slide one leg in between the mermaid’s and her brown hands smooth up milky pale skin of her torso, freeing her shirt from the fitted high waist jeans. How Ryn could manage to fall asleep in them was beyond her. 

 

“I’m here. You saved me.” Maddie repeated once more. Full lips peppered kisses along the high ridges of Ryn’s cheekbones and down the planes of her neck. Her pulse began to quicken in a way that reminded her she was alive in a good way, pushing the fear they both had been feeling far out of mind. Ryn reacted in kind, pressing kisses to Maddie’s head and weaving her arms around slightly broader shoulders. The hand that had been resting on Ryn’s side cautiously raised to cup one of the mermaid’s generous breasts and skim a thumb over a raised nipple. Ryn arched into Maddie’s touch, letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction which turned into a gasp when her girlfriend’s kisses turned into playful love bites.  After a few moments of that the mermaid grew impatient and began slowly rolling her hips against the taller woman’s thigh out of pure instinct. Her own slim small hands go to rest on Maddie’s shoulders or bury themselves at the base of her hair. Blue eyes lock with brown and Ryn is once again fascinated to find out how her own breathing has deepened considerably with the growing wetness at her core. 

 

“We..make love?” Ryn asks, leaning back in order to watch Maddie’s expression as she answers. Ever observing and learning. A deep flush spreads over dusky features and the other woman lets out a small smile and sigh before she answers with a shy but enthusiastic nod. 

 

“We can if you want.” 

 

“And no Ben?” 

 

Maddie paused and pulled back as well, raising onto one elbow and reached forward to once again touch Ryn’s hair affectionately. Sure the dynamic would take a little bit of adjusting to but in the end it hadn’t felt complicated. Or even like a choice that either of them were making. She rubs her thumb against the mermaid’s shoulder, fighting the urge to kiss her.   “Ben and I talked about if it was okay for one of us to be with you without the other. It wasn’t a very long conversation-- We love you, Ryn. Equally. And each other. So it’s okay for us to...make love. As long as you want to.” 

 

This time Ryn doesn’t wait very long before answering. “Yes. I want to make love with Maddie.” 

 

Heat rushes to her cheeks and Maddie can’t meet Ryn’s eyes for a moment. She’s not usually insecure but the attention and devotion that both of her lovers show her still makes her feel undeserving. But it’s too late to turn back now. She needs it. Maddie pulls Ryn into a kiss and presses their bodies flush against each other again, one hand moving from the base of her neck to the gently carding her fingers through the long inky waves of hair. She intends to take it slow and build up the chemistry between them but the mermaid is not so patient. Ryn arches into the kiss and rolls her body against the taller human. There’s a fire that’s been ignited in her gut and sensations both similar and different to those that the two had shown her the other night. Her small hands explore the expanse of Maddie’s torso, raking up her night shirt to feel the smooth skin of her stomach and hips. They’re both panting in between kisses now and and air of urgency builds between them. 

 

Slowly but firmly Maddie began to create friction between them, her own hands splayed over Ryn’s hips as she pulled her closer, sending spikes of pleasure to her lover’s core as their movements build in speed and pressure. Meanwhile Ryn’s hands continued reaching and exploring for those places that were most sensitive and placing gentle or fervent kisses to soft skin. Still, Maddie didn’t remove Ryn’s clothes just yet. The two continued to grind against each other, Ryn quickly copying Maddie’s actions and slipping one of her own slim legs between the brunette’s and reveling in the small whimper that comes from between the human’s gaping mouth. The desire to take her time is quickly losing out to the raw lust that Ryn stirs and she switches their positions so that she’s on top. The mermaid carefully allowing what could be interpreted as a show of dominance. Not that there would ever be any danger from the human and blue eyes devoured the figure that now straddled her, taking just a moment to share a soft kiss between them, lacking the urgency they both were feeling. . 

 

Maddie’s hands deftly undid the button of Ryn’s jeans and unzipped her fly. Meanwhile she ducked down to mark the lithe woman’s neck, Ryn’s arms wrapping around Maddie’s back and gently scratching down smooth skin. There was a growing need for action building deep within her, feelings of tenderness that were previously unknown to her kind and when the mermaid felt her human lover’s hand delve between the layers of fabric to slide down her stomach and over the mound of her sex she can’t help the small growl of excitement that reverberates from her throat. Or the impatient shifting against her palm in silent urging. Maddie smiles into the kisses she’s placing on the other’s collar, pulling away for only a moment to check and make sure that everything is okay with her mermaid girlfriend before proceeding. 

 

“Can I...Do you like when I touch you there?” 

 

Ryn’s eyes are half lidded but she nods, pulling Maddie down into another kiss and thrusting harder against the warm hand wedged against her. She gracefully grips Maddie’s slim wrist and the other woman pauses for a second, though not for much longer as the shorter woman quickly presses her deeper against her-- obviously seeking more friction. Maddie can’t help but gasp and bite her lip at just how wet Ryn is.   “Yes. I like.” 

 

That’s all the encouragement that the human woman needs and caresses the folds between Ryn’s legs, kissing her deeply to distract the other from the intrusion at first. Ryn gasps at the contact before growling into the kisses as she becomes more desperate for release. Her legs widen to allow Maddie to sink her fingers in deeper, stroking against the brunette’s silky inner channel while her thumb did a delicate dance with Ryn’s clit. Her other hand hand gone behind the smaller but denser woman’s body both for better leverage and to grab a handful of the subtle curve of the mermaid’s ass, sliding her pants down over her hips for better access. 

 

“M-Maddie!”    
  


Ryn bucks into her hand and writhes against Maddie, purring and growling as a tightness builds in her and pulled her closer to the edge. One of her legs wraps higher around the human’s thin waist so she can pull her even  _ closer.  _ The ecstasy that starts to crest over Ryn is overwhelming and there’s an ethereal call that fills the space between them as Maddie places sucking and nibbling kisses along the mermaid’s throat. She can see that Ryn is getting closer to her orgasm, dark brown hues locked on Ryn’s face as the mermaid’s eyes screwed closed and her mouth fell open. The tempo of her thrusts becomes stuttered and uneven. Maddie paused for a moment, waiting until their eyes met before bringing Ryn into an open mouthed kiss to swallow her growing whimpers while continuing the fast rhythm of her hand. Pressing as close to her as she could to feel Ryn’s body start to tense with pleasure.  

 

When Ryn does come Maddie can feel her clench around her, arousal spiking and her own hips grind down on Ryn’s thigh before she could stop herself. Ryn isn’t quiet or shy, head thrown back to expose the long thin column of her neck as a raspy cry breaks free. Her arms are wrapped around Maddie’s shoulders to hold her close and she bends her head to press another drawn out groan into the crook of her neck. Maddie wants nothing more than to follow with her own orgasm but they have plenty of time for that later. Instead she presses loving kisses against Ryn’s temple and the smaller woman tucks her face against Maddie’s throat as her breathing goes back to normal. Maddie’s hand is still inside her and she waits just a moment before sliding free and wiping it on the comforter. She would wash the bedding tomorrow if that meant spending just a little longer in Ryn’s embrace. 

 

“Maddie is love.” 

 

“I love you too, Ryn.” She responds easily, sighing contently.  Maddie gently grips her hip to pull her snugly against the curve of the taller woman’s body. Slim arms reach around to grab one of Maddie’s, interlocking their fingers and putting herself firmly in the little spoon position. The smell of the ocean and something entirely Ryn soothing and Maddie presses a soft kiss against the back of her neck. Dark eyes half lidded as she works up the courage to ask the thought that occured. She knows it’s probably a bad idea.  

 

“Ryn...will you sing to me?” 

 

The slim woman is so still that for a moment she wonders if Ryn’s fallen asleep. The room is dark except for the small amount of moonlight that breaks through her blinds and illuminates the outline of the mermaid’s body and the subtle movement of the aquatic creature nodding almost goes unnoticed. “Yes. Okay.” 

 

Ethereal song fills the silence of Maddie’s room and lulls the young woman to sleep. The odd melody is one she wishes she could stay up and memorize but something about the vibrations that fill the space between them and carry her off like the waves that her love called home. The fear that had plagued them both now long forgotten in the safe space of their embrace. 

 


End file.
